Fate
by tvd-feels
Summary: A very human Mikaelson family has been sent off to the future by Esther for punishment, leaving them to be dropped into Caroline's home where she tries to help them find a way back while keeping them safe as they hound her about the world they're in. Warning:FUTURE LEMONS. THIS IS RATED M. CHAPTER ONE, I WILL UPDATE SOON.


_The castle walls were quiet in the area it took over; A rather small part in England, but of royalty it proved to be much more. Elijah Mikaelson was the noble, the one who lived life by a moral compass- As Niklaus was the complete opposite. He found rage with every dislike he had towards a decision, and no one could ever tell him no; how wrong would he be. Rebekah Mikaelson was the woman with her fathers temper- If anyone was smart, they wouldn't cross her twice. As for Finn and Kol; They never really took part in living in the castle, as they saw it as a waste of time. Kol found his family just a boulder to what he enjoyed, which was spilling blood to those everywhere he went. Finn made excuses to leave the castle, when in reality everyone knew of his secret meetings with his lady friend Sage. The rain lightly glistened the castle roof, along with the garden that was mysteriously groomed in the back. The Mikaelson family would argue upon certain things, and Elijah was the only one with the rational response. _

"_You did what?! You know, this isn't much of a surprise Rebekah. You've always been one to fall so easily." Niklaus' words fell darkly from his mouth, soon leading to a mocking laugh. _

_Rebekah shot a threatening glare, that seemed broken at the same time. _

"_Go ahead. Laugh at the girl who fell so easily. At least I try finding true love; Both my brothers won't even dare leave the castle for it." she spat out with tears developing. _

_A similar glare was held upon Niklaus' face, while Elijah's was content, as if he was thinking of a solution to this. _

"_Which is why we don't leave, Rebekah. We don't leave and make stupid decisions with supernatural beings!" Niklaus voiced calmly, before losing his temper. _

_Rebekah looked as she was going to speak, but she was cut off._

"_Niklaus is right, Rebekah. Stealing love potions from the Bennett bloodline isn't like you. False love will not bring you happiness, and I'm sure mother would have said the same thing." Elijah spoke freely with both hands behind his back. -This caused both Niklaus and Rebekah to turn in his direction._

_Rebekah turned to fear once she heard those words. Esther would choose a terrible fate, unless she were to punish her in some way. A smirk was placed on Niklaus' face after hearing the news; Once their mother had come back from her three day trip, Rebekah would be banished. _

"_Mother cannot know! Don't tell her!" Rebekah pleaded as the tears finally spilled from her eyes. _

"_It's a dark art! Either Emily, or mother will find out soon enough, and you are at fault here for thinking you could get away! Emily is probably on her way here now, scrounging the town for the person who stole from her." Niklaus' voice was threatening, and demanding. It was something that was heard on a daily basis. _

_Before she had time to respond, the sound of large doors opened and all heads turned in that direction to find a woman wearing a dark cloak standing in the doorway. _

"_Hello my children. I am back early, it seems I was not needed for such a long time." Esther spoke as the doors shut behind her. _

_Esther was a witch, and that's why they all feared disobeying any kind of rule. _

_She studied their faces vaguely, but she was already in the know. _

"_Why do you all look as if you've seen a werewolf of some sort? Perhaps a ghost?" she spoke again as she approached them all. _

_Rebekah seemed to be the only one to step back, causing Esther to approach her first, noticing the tears that ran down the young vampire's face. She placed both hands on either side with the tilt of her head. _

"_What seems to be the problem, Rebekah?" she said softly boring her eyes into the blondes._

_Rebekah's eyesight turned to her brothers' quickly before returning to her mother's. _

"_N-Nothing mother, Elijah was just telling us about Katerina and how much they passed time in the garden." she lied with a shutter in her voice. Niklaus and Elijah knew what happened when they weren't true with their word, and Esther would not take too kindly to it either. _

"_Is this true? Niklaus, Elijah? I do not like being lied to; you all know the punishment." Esther's voice was now low, almost deathly even speaking to her children. _

_There were nods from the two behind her, giving her but no choice than to make her children learn. _

"_Very well then. Emily, come forward, please." she spoke calmly this time, ashamed of her children's decision. She did not want to do this, but she was given no choice. _

_Once Rebekah laid eyes on Emily, she froze in her place. Not only did they lie to their mother, but they were going to be placed under something terrible. _

"_Why is she here?" Niklaus said under his breath, trying to move but his body would not allow him. _

"_What's going on!?" he spoke again, his voice full of fear and anguish. _

"_None of you will be leaving your spots, I've cast a placement spell upon my deceiving children." Esther spoke as Emily stepped over to them, looking at Rebekah. _

_Elijah had no words, completely opposite of the others in the room. Even he knew of the consequences their mother did so much as place upon them._

"_Tuum mentiri te ad futurum poena quidem! Genus pretium donec scias, non his volo te castellum moenibus!" The witches began to chant to each other, their voices growing with each word pronounced. _

_It was confusing for most, but Niklaus knew of the dead language. He had taken some time in reading a few books about them, which he knew would benefit him sometime in the future. _

_The expression on his face was in complete fear. He could not look away from the two witches in front of them, and his feet were glued to the ground. _

"_Nik.. Nik what are they saying?" Rebekah pleaded as she feared his very expression. They would probably be dying for her own selfish reasons as well. _

_Elijah watched as both were fearing death, as he listened to the continuous chanting between the Bennett witch and their mother. He was prepared for whatever they had planned. _

"_You will be sent to the future for lying as your punishment!..Until you learn the value of family, I do not wish to see you in these castle walls.." Niklaus said flatly as his gaze fixated on the stone floor. _

"_How.. How is it possible? It cannot! It won't!" Rebekah yelled in tears. She was surprised Elijah was taking this calmly as he was, this was entirely her fault. _

"_at castitatis in domo invenies, si diligenter inspiciat. Intres sub homine, aliud erit." the chantings continued as Esther motioned her hand over all three of her children, causing them to become lightheaded, banishing before their eyes._

_you will find the answers in the house of purity, if you look closely. Beings will be different in the time you should enter._

_2013, present day._

_Caroline Forbes was one of many things; Beauty queen, head cheerleader, President of the beautifications committee, green club member, and head of student council. She strived to be the best, and the best is what she was. _

"_Caroline are you free tonight? Bonnie and I really want you to hang out with us again?" Elena yelled from her car to Caroline. It had been a really long time since they all hung out. _

_Caroline gave a shrug before thinking about the ongoing projects. _

"_Sorry Lena I have to plan for the decade dance, make posters for green club and write my application for Miss Mystic Falls! Next time?" she replied as she bit down on her lip nervously. This is what happened when she was a super over achiever. _

_Elena and Bonnie gave an understanding smile before a fake pout. _

"_Okay miss over achiever, next time. Love you Care!" Elena said briefly before driving off to drop off Bonnie. It was late, and Caroline definitely needed time. _

_As she unlocked the door, she noticed her mom wasn't home; once again. It only made her frustrated because it was as if she was living alone, all by herself. Another groan of frustration overwhelmed her once she realized the few extra things she forgot about. Her Latin homework, and Tyler. She shut the door behind her and locked it before retreating to her bedroom and piling onto the bed. The relief that came afterward was so needed, especially for the over achiever. But, even Caroline Forbes knew that rest wouldn't come easily. She needed to push herself tonight. _

"_Okay Caroline, start with the Latin. It's so.. easy." she tried to reassure herself as she pulled out the papers from her binder. _

_As she started to read over the jumbled words, the only thing she could make out was 'the 1100's'. _

_A frustrated groan escaped her lips once again._

"_I wish I could have someone who understands this. Or just please find some way to understand this. If time machines were actually made...Now I'm talking to myself. This is seriously not weird at all." was all Caroline had time to say before hearing a loud thud downstairs, only one that sent shivers down her body._

_'Oh my god, I'm going to die...'she thought to herself as she ran over to her door, deciding whether or not it was okay to go down. She would not be the stupid blonde that died in scary movies. Of course, she thinks that as she makes her way down the staircase with shaky legs. _

_Her eyes wandered through each room until she found herself standing in the living room. In front of her were three who seemed to be dressed in old aged clothes._

_Caroline wanted to scream. In fact she wanted to scream the moment they had moved their eyes to look at her. Nothing would escape her lips, and she felt so overwhelmed. Her head began to fade and the last thing she remembered was seeing three strange people who didn't look like they were from this century. _

_The blonde awoke from the recent passout she had experienced; this time she was in her bed and the fact she was there made her question so much. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she allowed her eyes to finally close, before hearing a shuffle of papers beside her. Her eyes opened daringly as she laid them upon the intruder. _

"_Oh my god!" she screeched as she moved herself the farthest she could from him. _

_She seemed to have startled him, in which their eyes met for the first time, giving her a strange feeling. The man before her had dark golden hair, blue eyes, with a very mysterious demeanor; she had no idea how he got in her home, and the clothes he was wearing.. confused her even more. _

"_Who are you, and how did you get here! My mom's a cop, so you chose the wrong place to break into!" she threatened as she held a pillow to her body as a gesture of protecting herself. _

_The man just looked at her, almost amused. _

"_My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but that's the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus." he spoke as he reached for her free hand, lightly placing a kiss at her knuckles. _

_Caroline didn't know why, but she didn't pull away until she realized she didn't mind. Even his name sounded really old. _

"_Were you watching me as I was passed out? Could you please try not being so creepy?"she said as she looked at him. _

"_I was here, making sure you were okay." _

"_You were still watching me! Still, so very creepy." Caroline replied nearly shocked. _

"_You act as if I've done something terrible. I am not that kind of man, do not assume." he warned her while narrowing his eyes. She had a sharp tongue, and she was challenging him with her voice. _

"_Okay, Klaus. Why're you in my home, and why're you looking at my Latin homework?" she asked hiding her face even more. In fact, hiding the blush. He was getting stranger, and she literally felt like she was in the twilight zone. _

"_I'm not sure... but I do know this language. Of course, it's a dead language. My mother speaks of it, I taught myself. And we did not break into your home, My family and I were banished by our mother and Emily Bennett." Niklaus explained as his eyes were looking back straight into hers. _

_His family. She wasn't dreaming, and they were actually there. Once he started talking about his mother banishing them, and a woman named Emily Bennett, she knew it was a descendant of Bonnie's.. only meaning it was done by witches. _

"_Witches.. okay.. So you clearly aren't from around here.." she self processed into her mind before meeting his gaze once again. She didn't want to believe any of it, and she couldn't even think about telling anyone; if anything Bonnie would only be able to know. _

_He only nodded to her response before returning to the papers. _

"_My friend Bonnie Bennett, is related to Emily." Caroline said slowly as she placed the pillow down._

_Klaus rose to his feet as he heard her speak. _

"_We must talk to her now, perhaps she knows how this happened." he said as he walked to the door, only to be stopped by Caroline, which brought confusion to both of their faces. _

"_No, we can't do that right now. Just.. let me explain the situation to her tomorrow. It's really late." Caroline explained as she removed her hand from his chest, taking a few steps back. _

_His eyes darkened at her order before he moved to sit on the bed, smiling at her. _

"_I don't believe I heard your name. What are you called?" he asked casually, trying to calm himself down. He knew she wasn't aware he was a prince, so he let it go._

_Caroline took a few breaths as she noticed his formal language. It was something she actually liked. Sitting down on the wooden chair, she faced him._

"_Caroline Forbes. But everyone calls me Care. Not you though, Leave it at Caroline. The last thing I need is for some attractive british guy from a long time ago getting attached to me." she said as she raised her chin, soon realizing that she found him attractive. _

_'Please don't understand this century's slang.. please don't.' she hoped in her mind with a nervousness that overcame her. _

"_I find you very beautiful, Caroline. Perhaps there will be no attachments being made, but we are not the ones who get to decide that." He spoke with a smile before rising from her bed. _

"_Get some rest, will you?"_

"_What about your-" she started, before getting cut off._

"_Elijah and Rebekah will be fine. I will explain this all to them so they don't have a meltdown."he assured her before kissing the back of her hand lightly, leaving her nearly breathless. _

_Caroline could only nod as she felt her arm fall onto the bedsheets, completely dumbfounded by what was happening. Some ancient family from centuries ago, ended up in her living room. How is she going to explain that to anyone? Even Bonnie? Her eyes eventually closed, and for some reason she felt safe. Tyler. The blonde opened her eyes as her heart pounded against her chest. Tyler was coming over tomorrow night, and she was lost for excuses. Tyler couldn't see any of this.. what would he think?_


End file.
